


Falling Slowly

by willowharmony13



Category: In Earnest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowharmony13/pseuds/willowharmony13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used the lyrics of the song "Falling Slowly" from Once as an outline for this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> I just now realized that I haven't put anything on this in AGES (it's all been on my tumblr) so this fic isn't quite current anymore.

_I don't know you_  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react

 

Cecily flopped down on her bed and released a joyful squee. She’d just got back from her first date with Ernest, and it had gone wonderfully. They’d gone to her favorite bookstore and danced and it had been simply _magical._ Like something out of a book, or a movie.

There was a knock on her door, and once she said, “Come in!” Lacey entered.

“I heard a squeal. Did you hurt yourself?” Lacey asked, concerned.

“Just the opposite. It was a squeal of absolutely perfect joy, Lacey!”

“Absolutely perfect? I guess the… date with Ernest went well.”

“That’s like saying Hazel and Gus’s night at Oranjee went well, which is a simply tragic understatement.”

“I’m glad it did, Cecily, I really am, but… are you sure he’s quite trustworthy? I mean, the things you’ve told me Jack said, I just… I’m not sure he’s good for you.”

Cecily furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. “He was a perfect gentleman, I’ll have you know,” she said a little sharply. “A perfect… gentleman.” Her voice softened. In just barely a whisper, she added, “I do think I could love this man.”

“ _Love?!”_ Lacey exclaimed. “You _just_ met him in person today. Jack’s been warning you against him for months. _Love?”_

“I said that I _could_ love him, not that I did, quite yet. But… I could. Oh, I could.”

Lacey bit her lip, unsure what to say. “As long as he treats you well… alright. But do be careful, Cecily, please.”

 

 _And games that never amount_  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out

 

**Algy spent most of the night after Jack left turning over some of the things he’d said in his mind. _A drunkard, a cad, a troublemaker, only still in school because of his parents…_ they were all thoughts that had occurred to him time and again, often to be chased away with another girl or another drink, but to hear them come out of his best friend’s mouth was a blow nearly too low to handle.**

**Maybe he wasn’t good enough for Cecily. No, not maybe. He _knew_ he wasn’t. But for the first time, he wanted to be. He really did. He wanted to be someone she could trust and rely upon. He would never hurt her. He wouldn’t…. If only he could bring himself to tell her his name.**

 

 _Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now

 

They were walking in one of the local parks, enjoying the fresh layer of snow on the ground. Cecily was pulling out her phone to take a picture of the two of them when it slipped out of her gloved hand and into a rather large snowdrift.

“Crap!” she exclaimed, diving down to dig for it.

“I’ll get it, I’ll get it,” Ernest said, kneeling down to dig too.

“Don’t be stupid, you haven’t got gloves on. Which makes absolutely no sense because though it is beautiful today it’s also freezing.”

“Hey, I wanted to drive to the coffee shop, but you wanted to enjoy the snow,” he scoffed, continuing to dig. Looking up at her, he added, “But it’s no trouble. Not for you.” Before she could reply, he exclaimed, “Found it!” holding up her phone.

She took it and tucked it into her pocket. “Your hands, they’re practically blue!”

“It’s not that-“ he started, but she’d already placed them between her own, and raised them up to blow a little warm air on them.

Looking at her with more than a little awe, he blurted, “IthinkIloveyou.” Upon realizing what he said, he started rambling, “That’s weird, I know, we just met and all but I-“

She shut him up with a kiss.

 

 _Falling slowly, eyes that know me_  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won

 

**He closed the window of her latest video, unable to look at her paused face any longer. He’d screwed up, just like Jack had known he would. Just like _he_ knew he would. And now she really wasn’t going to talk to him for _weeks_. Could changing his name really fix this? He suddenly wasn’t so sure.**

**He dragged Jack to see Into the Woods “to get their minds off things,” but it didn’t really work. At the end of the night he still felt defeated, and a little empty. Listening to “Being Alive” on repeat probably wasn’t helping, but listening to music that said how he felt had always felt good to him. It was like talking to someone, without risking their reaction.**

**He looked at his twitter again. People were being rather nice, though he wasn’t sure why. He began to type what must be his millionth tweet to her, but stopped himself. She couldn’t talk to him, and he wouldn’t make her. He didn’t deserve her, but he’d earn her trust again.**

**He had to.**


End file.
